New Haven
New Haven is the name given to the zone and town which is located in a vast junkyard between The Dahl Headlands and The Rust Commons West. It was founded by the former inhabitants of what is now Old Haven. Background The inhabitants of Old Haven established New Haven in the wake of increasing bandit incursions on their former home. It has been said that New Haven's continued survival is in part due to the steady supply of refuse being dropped in the area, providing ample materials with which to build from. Inhabitants Notable Friendlies *Helena Pierce is a mission provider located in the first floor of a building near the New Haven New-U station. *Dr. Zed is found here after leaving Fyrestone. *Marcus Kincaid is a mission provider and operator of the weapon and ammo vendors encountered throughout Pandora *Scooter is a mission provider, mechanic, and operator of the Catch-a-Ride systems found on Pandora. *Claptrap x2. There is one that is already functioning but another can be found next to the Bounty Board in need of repair. *Erik Franks *Inhabitants Common Enemies * Bandits * Scythid * Midgets Points of Interest New Haven The zone derives its name from the small town of New Haven which is situated on a natural rise along the east side of the junkyard. The town provides the player with a hub for many of the missions and areas in the later portion of the game. The town is home to various notable NPCs and has all the amenities provided: a New-U Station, a Catch-A-Ride, and several Vending Machines. The Hidden Basement There is a hidden basement in New Haven that can be accessed when the main mission "Another Piece Of The Puzzle" has been acquired. The entrance to it is located in a small blue building in New Haven's Tenement District behind Helena Pierce's office. Hidden Weapon Vending Machine There is another weapon vending machine behind a garage door that is sometimes open when a player enters New Haven. It is located directly across the street from the weapon vending machine in front of Marcus Kincaid's building and surrounded by several lit up arrows. You can tell when it is open by listening for a sound of a garage door opening. Tetanus Warrens Outpost A small bandit camp located at the entrance to the Tetanus Warren. Marcus Kincaid's Store The top of Marcus Kincaid's store can be accessed for a good view of the surrounding area by reaching the second level balcony over Dr Zed's clinic, then jumping on top of an even higher sign from the railing, and subsequently the roof of the clinic. From there characters are able to climb on to some large rectangular vents, and from the closest vent to Kincaid's store, a running leap to land on a piece of metal hanging off of the store. From there characters are just a jump away from reaching the "summit" of the building. Missions Weapon Crates thumb|300px|right There are six Hidden Weapon Crates in New Haven, and the weapons crate rewarded for the Claptrap Rescue Missions makes for a total of seven. There are two more weapon crates on the outskirts of New Haven: one to the near south; one a little more distant east-northeast. A cheat to get Eridian weapons or orange grade weapons is simply to go to the main menu and keep loading the game repeatedly while searching all seven weapon crates. Trivia *Despite being called a "Haven" by name, it is nothing of a desirable place to live, and the townsfolk seem somewhat discontent with life in the town. *The famous Winchester Repeating Arms Company was located in "New Haven," Connecticut. *You will sometimes hear "its open" wispered when the radar dish on top of the house near the secret basement rotates. You willl hear this everytime the dish finishes rotating. It is unknown why this is heard and it could be the gaurdian angel as it is heard from the radar dish and could refer to the vault. *Sometimes when the leg lamp in the secret basement is shot at an energy field like a shields will stop the bullets from reaching the leg. Connections *The Rust Commons West *The Dahl Headlands *Tetanus Warren Notes * This area becomes available after Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse. * Even though there are no enemies in the town, a Claptrap can be seen running around freaking out and performing all the animations that occur when a Claptrap finds itself too close to an enemy. It is possible this is because of the enemies located underneath the town, as noted above in the Secret Basement. See also *Dead Haven *Old Haven Category:Claptrap Locations Category:Zones Category:Borderlands locations